Yugioh! DE - Episode 065
Round One I Synopsis The first day of the U.S. Junior Championship begins. Summary Dressing Rooms Cameron is shown in a private dressing with several other competitors, including Cole and Maya who are set to compete today. Cole and Maya meet and enjoy each other's company in the form of teasing Cameron, who doesn't react. Cameron only promises he is not nervous. A few make-up artists walk in and refine their hair, make sure their nails are clean and lightly manicured, and even apply like make-up for the men. Once Cameron is done, he grabs his Deck and Duel Disk and begins to leave but is stopped by Maya who is still in her chair. She sincerely wishes Cameron the best. So does Cole but only because they are set to meet in the quarterfinals. Cameron thanks Maya, wishing her luck as well but rolls his eyes to Cole's comments. Cameron is among the morning matches. He walks to the lobby there is he is met by one of the player publicists who coaches him on the next few hours. She introduces herself as Megan Giorgi and tells Cameron then when he walks out of the doors, he will be bombarded by photographers and interviewers looking for a quote. She advises Cameron to be confident and focused or be friendly and answer questions but never to be unsure. She also promises that there is a bodyguard to escort Cameron to his limousine. There, they will drive to Times Square where space has already been provided for his duel against Anthony. Speaking of whom, Anthony is scheduled to leave the hotel after Cameron. Megan says she will be with Cameron all morning until after his formal post-duel interview; afterward he'll have the rest of the day to himself. As ensured by Megan, Cameron is met with photographers and interviewers as he exits the hotel. They bombard Cameron with questions but he only smiles and waves. Cameron gets into the limo with Megan and they drive to Times Square. Day One Begins Upon arrival, Cameron and Megan are escorted by security to the site of the duel, where many fans have gathered for the morning duel. Cameron notices the cameramen around the area and several news outlets ready to broadcast the occasion. Cameron takes a seat on a bench and finds himself shaking a little bit in nervousness. Genex Dragon comments that Cameron has never experienced "nervousness". Cameron openly finds it an annoying emotion. He admits that it's the first time he's in a duel "that matters". Genex Dragon says that Cameron was fearless before the Sacred Beasts. Cameron scoffs and says he was never going to lose to them, which encourages Genex Dragon to say Cameron's not going to lose today either. After ten minutes, Anthony arrives as well. Cameron rises and the two competitors give each other a friendly handshake. With Anthony's arrival, many are Duel Monsters fans are ready for some dueling. Many take pictures of them, as the police hold them back, and the MC of the duel, Christopher Sakkari, comes down to introduce himself. He explains that their duel will start in ten minutes at 8:15. He says that he will give a play by play for the fans to watch in person as well as those watching at home. He also hands them hand-less microphones that are set to their ears and mouth and clip onto their clothes so the audience can hear them as they compete. Meanwhile, Cole and Maya are also scheduled to duel at the same time. Cole arrives at the Central Park Zoo while Maya walks onto the stage at Julliard. Their opponents Sophia Marx and Warren Oswald are set to duel, and both of them have a full audience ready to see them compete. After ten minutes, all pairs shake hands with their opponents and walk to opposite ends of the set duel space. The respective emcees announce the beginning of the duel, which met with cheers. Cameron vs. Anthony Christopher goes in alphabetical order, introducing Anthony first, saying he is he is the South Dakota state Duel Monsters' Champion. Cameron is introduced as the Slifer Freshman from Duel Academy who completely rocked the valedictorian in the school's graduation duel. In terms of experience, Anthony is the clear favorite, but Cameron is here and certainly knows how to compete. Christopher explains that Cameron won the coin toss and has decided to go second. Both players activate their Duel Disks. The decks are automatically shuffled. Both players draw their five cards and begin with 4000 LP. Anthony draws and begins the duel by activating Field Spell: "Sanctuary in the Sky," indicating to Cameron that he plays with some sort of Fairy Deck. The holograms around the site glow until the Field Spell manifests to the awe of the crowd. He then summons "Agent of Creation - Venus" and sets one card to end his turn. Cameron draws and hears specific voices in the crowd. He hears his parents, cheering for him to do his best. Cameron also sees Clarissa cheering for him as well. Cameron offers a modest smile and stays focused. Mokuba Kaiba has four morning duels set on his screen and hopes his champions all prove they deserve to be here. Cameron fails to see Avalon and Lucy. Avalon hopes to Lucy that Cameron is as good as she vouches. She says that Avalon will see Cameron's Genex monsters and his skills first hand. She says that Cameron has reported interest in becoming a professional duelist but Avalon is a Duel Manager who is also a psychic duelist. If Cameron has someone like him in his corner, then may be will consider pursuing and expanding his skills as a duelist after he graduates high school. She promises he will win today. Cameron draws and looks at his hand, and his duel spirit mocks him for the hand he drew. Cameron comments that it's not really a dead hand. Cameron proceeds to calculate what type of Deck his opponent has, and believes "Venus" is there to test him as his opponent could summon multiple "Mystical Shine Balls." Cameron notes that Anthony could run a standard "Agent", "Parshath", or Fairy Ritual Deck, knowing about "Herald of Perfection". After calculating, Cameron Normal Summons "Fire Princess" (1300/1500) and sets two cards. He ends his turn to everyone's surprise. Cole vs. Sophia Meanwhile, Cole and Rachel have simultaneously begun their duel as well. Between the pair, Cole elects to go second so he can attack first. Sophia reveals to duel with a rare Fantasy Doll Deck. She summons "Fantasy Doll, Arisu" who switches itself to Defense Position. Cole admits that cards with 0 ATK and DEF can be rather peculiar. Sophia then sets one card to end her turn. Cole draws and decides to go for Sophia's bait. He Normal Summons "XX-Saber Boggart Knight". Cole explains that when "Boggart Knight" is Normal Summoned he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from his hand, and he selects "X-Saber Airbellum”. Sophia anticipates a Synchro Summon, which Cole addresses but notes that if he Synchro Summons, Sophia would not take any damage this turn as the only attack would destroy "Arisu". Instead, Cole equips “Boggart Knight” with “Sword of Sparkles”, and the crowd marvels at the monster's new sparkling sword. Cole enters his Battle Phase and has "Boggart Knight" destroy "Arisu," which confuses Sophia as he used his stronger monster to destroy when "Airbellum" could have destroyed the monster instead. Cole says he's all about power, but he believes in "calculated power" over the brute force his spirits prefer. Cole explains the effect of “Sword of Sparkles” that allows him to destroy a card Sophia’s field when the equipped monster destroys another monster by battle, and he has her set Spell/Trap destroyed. This moves leaves Sophia open to a direct attack from "Airbellum", and the hologram slashes at her to leave the girl with 2400 LP. Cole explains why he wanted "Airbellum" to attack directly: because when “Airbellum” successfully lands a direct attack, Sophia must discard a random card. The small screen on Sophia's duel disk lights up and chooses the random card for her to discard. Sophia has one less card in her hand and an empty field. Cole alludes that he's all about battle, but it's pointless if his opponent has nothing to battle with. Cole keeps his bloodlust hidden and simply awaits Sophie and her "Fantasy Dolls" truly have to offer. Maya vs. Warren Maya has begun her duel against Warren Oswald, a rising senior at Southern Duel Academy. Maya goes first and she plays a new monster "Lady of D." and sets a card ("Call of the Haunted"). Maya plans for Warren to attack her "Lady of D." so she can use its effect to discard her "Darkblaze Dragon" then use "Call of the Haunted" to revive it in Attack Position and use its effect. Maya also has "Axe of Despair" in her hand to boost her monster's power if need be, admitting Cameron's use of Equip Spells all Freshman Year inspired her to add a few to her Deck. She ends her turn. Warren reveals he sports a "Legendary Ocean" Deck as he activates the Field Spell. Now the entire central hall of Julliard looks like an underwater sea, which amazes and appeals to the kids in the audience. Carl then summons "Amphibious Bugroth MK-3" who reaps the benefits of Warren's Field Spell. Maya grits as she knows all about "Amphibious Bugroth MK-3", saying its one of the most basic cards in the "Surge of the Sea" Structure Deck, and Warren is pulling a classic combo. Warren explains his combo, which allows "Amphibious Bugroth MK-3" to bypass Maya's monster and attack her directly. "Amphibious Bugroth MK-3" releases a missile that explodes onto Maya, reducing her LP to 2300. Featured Duels Cameron Tribble vs. Anthony Meyers Turn 1: Anthony Anthony activates Field Spell: "Sanctuary in the Sky". He Normal Summons "The Agent of Creation - Venus" (1600/0) and sets one card. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons "Fire Princess" (1300/1500) and sets two cards. *''Duel continues next episode'' Cole Flanagan vs. Sophia Marx Turn 1: Sophia Sophia Normal Summons "Fantasy Doll, Arisu" (0/0), whose effect automatically switches itself to Defense Position. She sets one card. Turn 2: Cole Cole Normal Summons "XX-Saber Boggart Knight" (1900/1000), and he uses its effect to Special Summon “X-Saber Airbellum” (1600/200) from his hand in Attack Position. Cole equips “Boggart Knight” with “Sword of Sparkles”. "Boggart Knight" attacks and destroys "Arisu," Cole uses the effect of “Sword of Sparkles” to destroy Sophia’s set Spell/Trap. "Airbellum" attacks directly (Sophia 4000 > 2400). Since “Airbellum” successfully landed a direct attack, Sophia must discard a random card. *''Duel continues next episode'' Maya Wright vs. Warren Oswald Turn 1: Maya Maya Normal Summons “Lady of D.” (1500/1100). She sets one card. Turn 2: Warren Warren activates Field Spell: "A Legendary Ocean". Now the Levels of all WATER monsters in both players' hands and on the field are reduced by one, and all WATER monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF. Also "A Legendary Ocean" is treated as "Umi" while face-up on the field. He Normal Summons “Amphibious Bugroth MK-3” (4/1500/1300 > 3/1700/1500). Since “Umi” is on the field, “Amphibious Bugroth MK-3” can attack directly, and it does (Maya 4000 > 2300). *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Maya's Duels Category:Cole's Duels